


Phone Call

by sopheeaboo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Calls, i really love them a lot ok, oh this one is kinda sad ouch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheeaboo/pseuds/sopheeaboo
Summary: Long-distance isn’t easy, it never is.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> imma be honest here and say that i was lowkey choking up while writing this JFJWHJDJXJWJDHK uhm yea i hope u enjoy !!!!! pls care them :3

“It was crazy! Mika-chan was so surprised, you should’ve seen the look on his face, ahaha!”

“I’m sure it must have been a sight to behold.” Shu placed a picture he was holding back on the desk. It was a simple selfie of him and his girlfriend, Arashi, who was holding up a peace sign in the photo. It was one of Shu’s favorites, the young woman looked so happy and carefree.

He missed her.

After the Japan Neverland Cup, Shu had to return back to France, leaving his unit-mate and lover behind once more. Each time he left became more unbearable than the last, especially recently, with his love for Arashi growing and growing, even when overseas. He remembered her face as he left for his flight, the smile she wore anything but happy. Shu wanted to just rip his plane ticket up and stay with her forever right then and there.

Alas, that was merely a fantasy.

“Itsuki? You okay?” Her voice rang in his ear again. He was lost in thought again.

“Ah, apologies, my dear.” Shu said on the phone, walking to his room, “Did you say something?”

A chuckle was heard from the other end, “No, forget it, it was just another silly story.”

“Do tell, then,” Shu put his phone on speaker and laid down on his bed, “you know how much I love hearing your voice.”

A pause. He could tell that little comment made Arashi flustered, Shu always loved making her blush, “W-well, if you insist...”

Another story began, this time of her track club partners, Mitsuru and Adonis. Shu wasn’t paying attention to the story, he would admit, as much as the sound of Arashi’s voice. She spoke with such emotion, such passion and love poured into every syllable that fell from her lips. It reminded Shu of her kisses and how full of love they were, as well.

He missed her.

“...Itsuki, are you even listening?~” A teasing tone. Shu knew her words contained no negativity, though. This was a reoccurrence when they called each other, his zoning out.

The boy chuckled, “Apologies again, my love.”

“Come on now, Itsuki, we both know you’re only sorry because I called you out!” A laugh. Arashi’s beautiful angelic laugh. The one that never failed to make the boy’s heart flutter like a butterfly with newly formed wings.

It was too much to bear.

“I miss you.” Shu muttered out. He didn’t know why, but saying that aloud made his throat tighten. Was he really getting emotional right now? They had calls like this almost every night, what made this night so different?

“Oh, Shu...” His first name. Arashi only used that in the most endearing moments. Her tone was gentle when she spoke, so delicate and kind.

_ Don’t say my name like that, I don’t want to cry in front of you. _

“...I miss you, too. So, so very much.”

Such a simple statement caused tears to make their way down Shu’s face.

“Hey, when you visit again,” Arashi was changing the topic. Thank goodness, Shu couldn’t bear the thought of the girl hearing his voice crack on the call, “we should go to a cafe again! That’s always so much fun, isn’t it?”

Shu forced out an “mhm” before turning his face into his pillow, muffling his sobs. Despite his efforts to hide his cries, the boy was sure Arashi knew he was cracking. She always knew, and every time, it would cause her to crack as well.

He noticed that was happening when Arashi’s voice had wavered as she spoke.

“Shu, I...” A sniffle rang through the phone.

_ No, no, don’t cry my dear. Tears never looked beautiful on you. _

“...I really miss you.” She cried aloud, her hiccups ringing through Shu’s mind. Unlike Shu’s cowardly self, Arashi was brave enough to be open with her emotions and thoughts.

It made him sob harder.

He wanted to kiss her tears away, ignoring the wetness that always formed on his lips. He wanted to hold her closely, gently caressing her back and ruffling her beautiful hair. He wanted to give a peck to her forehead, to intertwine her fingers with his, to fall asleep with her in his arms...

...he wanted her here with him.

“Haah...” A sigh accompanied by more sniffling, Arashi was calming down now, “...who knew this call would be such a cry-fest?” Certainly not him.

Arashi’s tone was filled with disappointment as she spoke, “Well, uhm, it’s getting a bit late here, so I guess I should go to sleep.”

Shu hated when she had to say goodbye.

“Y-yeah...” Shu was still trying to calm down, to muffle his hiccups so as not to make her feel worse.

“Shu?”

“Hm?”

“I love you. Have a good day, honey.”

The call then ended, but Shu’s sobs continued on.


End file.
